


Terrify

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [87]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie is in bacta, yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrify

“You know, when we’re in the middle of a battle I never fear for myself, but Hobbie can terrify me.” Wes sighed, leaning back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, trying to wipe the tiredness from them.

“I know the feeling.” Wedge reached over the grab Wes’s shoulder briefly, “We all watch each other’s backs, but usually we have some awareness of what might be chasing us down. Sometimes I think Hobbie’s focus on what he is shooting at is so intense that he loses sight of everything else. He is better than he used to be though.”

“Yeah, I guess. I still get scared when I see a TIE dogging his tail when he doesn’t seem to care. Sometimes I think that he wants to die in battle just so he won’t have to think about what will happen to us after this war is over, or so that he won’t have to survive the rest of us if something goes wrong.”

Wedge glanced to the bacta tank, where their friend was immersed. “I sometimes think that Tycho feels like that too; though with Winter steadying him it isn’t as bad as it used to be. For a while, when he first joined the squadron, I thought that he was only interested in getting a taste of revenge before joining his family in death.”

They sat in silence for several moments, before Wes started fidgeting. “I know that I could live, if I lost you guys, but it would be really hard to be left behind like that. I can understand if Hobbie feels as though it would be better to die first, but I wish we could find a way to convince him not to try so hard to make that happen.”


End file.
